Wizkid and the Haters
Wizkid and the Haters is a 2017 British comedy adventure live-action and 3D animated film released on August 10th 2017 in the 3DMM.com release and it got released in the UK, this movie was distruibed by Salavdor Thomas Films and created by Roblox Corporation and it was owned the rights to Entertainment One in the UK and Austriala and it also own the rights to Bloodshot Productions who was the Robloxian film company, before the movie in 2016, he made the 14 minute movie called "The Story of Willy" when he was falling over to the bridge and hurt his leg, The Robloxian Characters looked like robots and it looked diffirent to Roblox in the movie. Plot In the live action version, The 3 Bears are going on a holiday to leave the house until Friday, until they gone, Thomas Saunders started think to make they own holiday witth the other toys, but Jasper was having bad luck at swimming pool when he fighted the youngest bear, after his holiday is finished, Thomas and the toys went to bedtime until the Rhino honked Thomas' nose and he dragged into the portal box called "PORTAL 3000" and Thomas tries to tell the Rhino to go back to sleep with 5 times but the Rhino pushed Thomas into the portal box and the Rhino dashed into the portal box as well and his Robloxian adventure, inside at his 3DMM adventure, Thomas was transformed into a poorly desinged robloxian look but the problem for tha when Wizkid's eyes are very bad, he went to the store to change into a robotic robloxian when it looks and Wizkid met some new friends "Alex" and "poor_choices" and suddenly a giant dog came to cross the bridge, but the robloxians fell down to the bridge, Bongo came to visit an spin-off resturant from Augustin Burger called "Augustin's Cafe" and he eat the chicken meat and drink some juice but the robloxians accidently ruined Bongo's Food and he chased until Bongo was finding a place, at Doctor Evil's Castle, Doctor Evil and his pet rat Mr. Rappers is going to find some treasure and Doctor Evil's brothers and sisters went for everybody's bedtime, in the next morning, Wizkid, Alex and poor_choices went to Planet Noob for the unexpected things for a holiday and it look related to the planet Saturn, Doctor Evil's friends met jadhostgamer and Hydrolock when he decide to beat Wizkid, when he met his adventure to meet a coloured mummy named Tanglecolors and Wizkid and poor_choices went to Blox World, then he went to a hotel and met Lorey the Explorer to show Metal Wizkid at Willy's Labatory, then Jad came to mess about Willy's Lab and he made Metal Wizkid alive, at the Water of Time with Tanglecolors, Wizkid and poor_choices looked at the water of time, after that, he went to the castle and then Jad chased him but poor_choices went to a magic teleport to leave the castle, but Wizkid was fainted and Lorey putted into a hotel at the beach, then at Lorey's house when Wizkid was alive and he went to plane to get a ticket for the flight, he went to a Sushi Resturant went he met Jack Deakin who is the 3DMM creator and the Kate Ashby creator, the haters kidnapped poor_choices but the haters got stinked by a cloud, he went to the rocketship to fly back to Planet Earth, during hat, he flew the Scotland's new bridge "Queensferry Crossing" at the Firth of Forth, he went back to castle, Hydrolock watched an advert about Wooden gun but he wants to get one but Jerzy won't let one to buy it later, Jane came to get Willy alive, and Wizkid made a wooden gun, poor_choices got trapped by Metal Wizkid and Doctor Evil but he got resuced by a superhero named Purpleelastic who transforms into a hot air balloon, a boat and a firsbee, she also spins like a tornado, bounce like a ball, she spun Jad and got hurt, and poor_choices rescued Wizkid when Purpleelastic defeated Hydrolock, Wizkid and poor_choices went back home when his 3DMM Adventure was over, Wizkid met the live action world and the 3 bears, when the 3 bears lived happily ever after, Wizkid got back home and get his photo taken with holding Baby Bear and the ending credits of the movie. Production In 2015, Entertainment One decided to make a movie called "Wizkid and the Idiots" with 66 minute movie but it got renamed to "Wizkid and the Haters" and pushed back in 2016, in 2016, he decide to make Wizkid and the Haters and he decide to make the parts but the year was pushed back into 2017 and changed the time limit to 57 minutes due of a relase of a 14 minute movie "The Story of Willy" was released, in 2017, he made the movie between June and July and got the movie released in August 10th 2017 on the 3DMM.com website. Gaming line A licensed ''Wizkid and the Haters ''themed Roblox gaming line of the same name was created by Roblox Corporation in 2017. Unlike other Roblox games, The Roblox gaming line was lacked down.Category:Movies Category:Live Action movies